Bittersweet
by TheUltramarine
Summary: Seorang pangeran kerajaan Slytherin menemukan selir yang dicintainya, saking cintanya ia melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan seorang pangeran pada selirnya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya selir itu bukanlah selir biasa?/YAOI/R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Bittersweet**

**by**

**TheUltramarine**

**Summary: Seorang pangeran kerajaan Slytherin menemukan selir yang dicintainya, saking cintanya ia melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukan seorang pangeran pada selirnya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika sebenarnya selir itu bukanlah selir biasa?/YAOI/R&R Please!**

-oOo-

Seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, tengah berdiri diatas balkon dalam ruangan, matanya yang sewarna mercury memandang malas pada pesta yang tengah digelar dibawahnya. Orang-orang tengah berkumpul di istana malam ini, untuk merayakan festival selir tahunan. Festival yang sudah menjadi tradisi dikerajaan-kerajaan. Konsepnya adalah, bahwa seorang pangeran berumur diatas 16 tahun, membutuhkan seorang selir, untuk pasangan sementara, sebelum menikah dan menjadi raja. Pegadai biasanya akan datang ke festival membawa selir masing-masing yang akan diajukan pada sang pangeran. Selir diharuskan memiliki fisik yang menarik dan cantik, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, tergantung pilihan pangeran. Pangeran akan memilih satu selir dari satu pegadai, sedangkan selir-selir lain yang tidak dipilih akan dipulangkan kembali pada si pegadai. Pegadai yang selirnya dipilih akan diberi hadiah yang ia minta, yang disanggupkan oleh pangeran.

Pangeran kerajaan Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, baru saja merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, ia adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan dan berkharisma, memiliki surai pirang platina khas keluarga Malfoy, yang sangat serasi dengan mata silvernya yang tajam, tubuhnya juga atletis dan proposional dengan tinggi 185 cm. Dengan ketampanan aristokrat dan aura dingin yang elegan, semua wanita pasti bertekuk lutut didepannya. Setelah pesta ulang tahunnya itu, ia sudah harus menghadiri pesta lain yang lagi-lagi digelar untuknya, pesta festival selir.

Draco hanya berdiri dibalkon dengan pandangan malas. Ia sebenarnya tak terlalu menyetujui ini, memilih atau lebih tepatnya membeli pasangan seks yang hanya akan menemaninya diranjang, walau ibunya berkata bahwa pasangan ini bukan hanya untuk sekedar pemuas nafsu semata, tapi bisa juga menjadi teman akrab. Dia tak membutuhkan teman akrab, ia punya Theodore Nott, sahabat kecilnya yang sekarang berdiri disamping Draco dan memandangnya penuh prihatin.

Musik perlahan berhenti, bersamaan dengan dansa yang digelar di ball room, orang-orang kini membuka jalan sepanjang aula, mereka berdiri dipinggir karpet hijau yang digelar ditengah aula. Theo memandang Draco yang masih melamun.

"Draco, sudah saatnya," Theo memperingatkan.

Draco hanya mendesah malas dan memandang sahabat berambut hitamnya itu, ia mengangguk berat, dan perlahan menuruni tangga menuju aula. Draco berjalan dengan angkuh ditengah karpet panjang berwarna hijau itu, dan Theo mengikuti dibelakangnya. Para gadis bangsawan langsung merapikan diri mereka saat Draco lewat, ada yang memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, ada yang memperbaiki dada gaunnya agar payudaranya terlihat menonjol, ada yang hanya meleleh dengan pesona Draco dan hal konyol lainnya. Namun Draco mengabaikan.

Draco adalah darah murni, ayahnya Lucius Malfoy adalah seorang raja yang menikahi gadis bangsawan, ibu Draco, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Ada juga pangeran berdarah campuran, yaitu apabila seorang raja yang menikahi selirnya atau seseorang bukan bangsawan. Salah satu kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan Gryffindor, dimana raja James Potter jatuh cinta pada selirnya sendiri, Lily Evans, dan mereka menikah, jadi anak mereka pangeran Gryffindor adalah darah campuran. Sayangnya pangeran Gryffindor menghilang, atau lebih tepatnya diculik saat ia berumur 1 tahun, membuat raja James dan ratu Lily berduka hebat, setelah semua pencarian dan penelusuran disetiap kerajaan yang sangat ketat, mereka hanya bisa berharap putra mereka kembali.

Draco berhenti beberapa meter didepan pintu berdaun ganda, tempat pegadai dan selir nantinya masuk, ia pun mengisyaratkan Theo untuk memanggil pegadai-pegadai dan selir mereka. Theo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dari balik jubahnya dan membuka gulungan itu. Ia berdeham sebentar kemudian berbicara.

"Terimakasih atas kehadiran para bangsawan Slytherin untuk menghadiri festival selir tahunan, pangeran Malfoy. Kita mulai. Yang pertama, pegadai Seamus Finnigan dan Selir Luna Lovegood."

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria berbadan sedikit kecil namun gempal masuk, membawa seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pegadai itu sendiri, gadis itu mungkin setahun lebih muda dari Draco, dia selir yang cantik, memiliki wajah manis dan mata abu-abu biru bulat, rambutnya pirang kotor dan bergelombang hingga kepunggung.

"Perkenalkan yang mulia, selir Luna Lovegood, berasal dari kerajaan Ravenclaw, berumur 16, masih perawan dan enak dipandang mata," kata Finnigan dengan suara berat dan menggoda.

Draco memandang selir itu dengan seksama, orang-orang yang berasal dari kerajaan Ravenclaw biasanya pandai-pandai, dan Draco bisa melihat kilatan kecerdasan dimata bulat menerawang itu. Namun ia tak begitu tertarik, walau semua orang juga tau ia adalah gadis yang cantik.

"Ia memang enak dipandang, pegadai Finnigan, tapi saya tidak tertarik. Selir dikembalikan pada anda," tolak Draco seolah sedang menghapal dialog, tapi ia tau, ia tak bisa menggunakan kata-kata tolakan pada setiap selir, atau ayahnya akan marah.

Pegadai Finnigan terlihat kecewa, ia kemudian menggandeng pinggang ramping Luna dan membawanya keluar Aula.

"Yang kedua, pegadai Remus Lupin dan selir Pansy Parkinson."

Seorang pria paruh baya dan sedikit lusuh masuk, dibelakangnya mengikuti seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu. Dia adalah seorang gadis montok dengan dada yang terlalu besar, dari gerak geriknya, Draco tidak yakin kalau ia adalah seorang gadis perawan, gadis ini terlihat percaya diri dengan tubuhnya dan matanya terlihat menggoda dengan pengalaman seksual.

"Dia milik anda kembali, pegadai," tolak Draco langsung.

Pegadai Lupin terlihat kecewa dengan wajah berkerut, ia lalu berjalan gontai keluar, sedangkan si gadis menatap Draco tidak percaya, lalu membalikkan badan hingga rambut pendeknya mengibas, kemudian berjalan keluar dengan pinggul bergoyang.

"Yang ketiga, pegadai Peter Pettigrew dan selir Blaise Zabini."

Pria berperawakan pendek mirip tikus menggiring seorang pemuda berkulit coklat eksotis, pemuda itu hampir setinggi Draco, dengan tubuh berbentuk sedikit kurva dipinggulnya, matanya coklat bercahaya dan ia tampak indah. Tapi lagi-lagi Draco tidak tertarik.

"Dia menarik. Tapi. Selir milik anda kembali, pegadai," kata Draco sedikit malas, yang jika didengar ayahnya, ia akan melotot.

Ekspresi kecewa identik menghapus senyum Selir dan Pegadai. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka keluar beriringan ke pintu.

"Yang keempat, pegadai Severus Snape dan selir Harry Riddle."

Setelah suara Theo yang keras, aula sunyi, orang-orang memandang penuh harap pada pintu mewah berdaun ganda yang masih tertutup itu, pegadai dan selir yang dipanggil belum juga muncul. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar raungan marah, dan geraman lain yang membantah. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan seorang pria berambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat berminyak, menyeret sosok kecil masuk. Sosok kecil itu terlihat memberontak dari seretan, tubuhnya ditutupi lumpur, seolah ia baru saja bergumul dikubangan tanah.

"Apa-apaan ini, pegadai Snape!" geram Draco marah, memandang pada sosok lemah yang terlihat menderita namun tetap menggeliat memberontak dilantai itu. Snape menendang sosok kecil itu hingga ia tersungkur berlutut dan terengah-engah dikarpet.

"Maafkan saya, pangeran. Tapi, saya mencuri selir dari pelukan lain, tapi jika anda melihatnya, anda akan tertarik, dia sangat cantik dan indah."

Draco tau setiap pegadai ingin mengajukan selir yang menarik, selir itu biasanya berasal dari mana saja dan diambil dengan cara bagaimana saja. Tapi menurutnya ini kejam. Draco akan memaki, namun Theo datang dari belakangnya, membawa seember air, Theo kemudian menyiramkan air itu diatas kepala selir yang masih terengah dilantai.

Air membersihkan sebagian lumpur dari sosok itu. Semua orang menganga, selir itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki berwajah malaikat. Dia memiliki rambut hitam sekelam malam yang masih terlihat berantakan walau setelah siraman air, wajahnya berbentuk hati, bulu mata hitam tebal yang lentik membingkai sepasang mata emerald bulat besar, hidungnya mungil, dengan bibir tipis yang terlihat empuk, berwarna pink lembap. Kulitnya pucat cream dan terlihat lembut, dengan pinggang ramping berbentuk kurva, semuanya tampak menggoda dengan pantatnya yang seksi.

Draco tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya yang seperti menyeringai diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku memilihnya."

-oOo-

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Overzealous**

-oOo-

Draco tersentak dari senyumnya yang melamun saat Harry berdiri dari karpet dan berusaha berlari keluar pintu. Dari belakang Draco, Theo ikut berlari dan menangkap Harry, ia kemudian mengunci kedua lengan Harry dibelakang punggungnya, sementara tubuh mungil Harry meronta hebat berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku bajingan! Aku tidak ingin menjadi pelacur! Bahkan untuk seorang pangeran! Aku milik orang lain, sialan! Kau tidak punya hak untuk membawaku!—" teriak Harry sambil terus menendang-nendangkan kakinya berharap mengenai Theo yang berada dibelakangnya, air mata kemarahan mengalir dipipinya yang ranum.

Draco berjalan cepat kedepan Harry, membuat jubah mewah dibelakangnya mengibas elegan, ia kemudian memotong kata-kata kasar pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan membekap bibir Harry dengan tangan besarnya yang mengenakan sarung tangan.

Theo bergumam penuh peringatan ditelinga Harry. "Tutup mulut kecilmu, kau tidak boleh mengotori istana dengan kata-katamu. Kau milik pangeran Draco sekarang, dan kau akan menerimanya!"

Dua orang pengawal kemudian mendekat pada Theo, dan mengambil Harry.

"Bawa dia kekamar selir," perintah Theo.

Dua pengawal mengangguk dan memegang Harry yang masih berjuang untuk bebas, lalu membawanya dari Aula. Theo berbalik pada pangeran dan mengangguk, mengisyaratkan bahwa anak itu sudah diurus, Draco tersenyum dan berbalik pada pegadai.

"Pegadai Snape, kau akan dihargai besar atas selir yang kau bawa, katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

Mata Snape terlihat memandang sekeliling aula, ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Saya sudah memikirkan ini sebelum datang, pangeran. Saya ingin menjadi bagian dari kerajaan, saya bisa menjadi pencipta ramuan pribadi anda."

"Kau tau seni ramuan?"

Snape mengangguk sopan.

"Baiklah, kau dapat bergabung dengan kerajaan sebagai pembuat ramuan. Tapi, jika ini adalah sebuah trik atau jebakan untuk mendatangkan kerugian bagi kerajaan, maka itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kau lakukan, pegadai," kata Draco dengan nada Malfoy yang mengancam.

"Ya, pangeranku."

"Baiklah, biarkan pesta berlangsung," Draco kemudian berbalik elegan dengan jubah yang mengibas, lalu berjalan pongah sepanjang karpet hijau, menuju tangga di ujung aula.

Dibelakangnya musik kembali memenuhi ruangan, dansa menghentak riang, dan makanan kembali tersentuh. Ia tersenyum dalam hati memikirkan selir barunya, seolah baru saja lupa bahwa ini semua tak ingin ia catat dalam hidupnya.

-oOo-

Dua penjaga yang mencengkram lengan Harry, menyeretnya kedepan sebuah pintu besar, mereka menendang pintu hingga terbuka, dan melempar Harry yang masih meronta untuk masuk ke sebuah suite mewah. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersungkur dilantai marmer dingin, ia kemudian bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu yang akan ditutup dibelakangnya, namun terlambat, pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Harry yang terus menerus merutuk dan menggedor pintu besar itu.

Harry berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju sebuah meja panjang yang diatasnya berhiaskan berbagai keramik, dengan amarah meluap, ia mengambil salah satu vas yang indah dan hendak menghancurkannya kelantai. Namun sebuah suara feminim menghentikannya.

"Itu adalah vas antik, aku pikir Draco tidak akan senang kalau kau menghancurkannya."

Pemilik suara adalah seorang wanita tinggi bersurai ungu yang jatuh sedikit tidak rapi dipunggungnya, dia adalah seorang wanita yang menggairahkan, mengenakan celana kulit, sepatu boot kulit dan jaket hitam yang cukup terbuka, hingga menampakkan belahan dadanya yang montok. Kemarahan Harry sedikit sirna karena terpesona, wanita ini lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. Wanita itu tak hanya memiliki pinggang melengkung tapi juga sedikit berotot, dengan mata berwarna hitam legam yang memandang Harry datar.

"Namaku Nymphadora Tonks, aku adalah sepupu pangeran Draco, dan aku baru saja diberi tugas untuk bertanggung jawab atas selir."

Harry mendengus, bagus ia akan di awasi seorang wanita, walau sebenarnya ia tak meragukan wanita ini, dengan tubuhnya yang bisa masuk dalam jajaran bodyguard.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kata Harry sembari menyimpan acuh vas ditangannya.

Nymphadora mengeryit pada nada suaranya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Tonks, Harry. Karena kita seharusnya menjadi dekat. Aku datang kesini untuk menyiapkanmu sebelum pangeran mengklaimmu."

"Aku tidak ingin disiapkan menjadi pelacur!"

Tonks menyambar dagu Harry dengan sedikit kasar, dan mengangkat wajah pemuda itu hingga mereka bertemu tatapan. "Aku tau kau marah, Harry. Tapi kau perlu memahami beberapa hal. Kau harus menghormati sekitarmu, jika kau ingin diperlakukan dengan baik. Jaga mulutmu, Harry. Karena kau bagian dari kerajaan sekarang. Selir bukan pelacur, selir adalah manusia. Dan menjadi selir pangeran adalah suatu kehormatan besar, kau akan menghargai posisimu sekarang. Jelas?"

Mata hitamnya tampak penuh ancaman, tapi Harry tau ia tak bisa menantang, jadi ia mengangguk kecil karena wajahnya yang masih dicengkram oleh Tonks.

"Bagus," Tonks melepaskan wajah Harry. Pemuda mungil itu kembali merendah. "Kau tau, kau sangat manis, tak heran Draco memilihmu," katanya tiba-tiba dengan nada menyenangkan, Harry mencoba tidak mendengus.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau mandi, dan mengganti pakaian. Ini perintah," dia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar, meningggalkan Harry yang bermuka masam dan memandang kepergiannya dengan bibir yang mencemooh.

Harry kemudian melepas kaosnya yang sudah tak jelas warnanya itu, lalu menjatuhkan kaos berlumpur itu sembarangan, ia lalu melepas canting celana jeansnya dan menarik celananya turun, hingga tersisa boxer ditubuhnya. Bibirnya masih terus bergumam mengutuk, sambil berjalan menyebrangi kamar menuju pintu lain yang ia tebak kamar mandi, saat kakinya yang jenjang berjalan, handle pintu utama mendadak bergetar, Harry panik dan menarik selimut dari sebuah ranjang besar disitu, ia kemudian merapatkan tubuh mungilnya kedinding saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

Pangeran Draco dan Theo, mereka awalnya memandang sekeliling hingga pandangan mereka menangkap sosok Harry didinding dekat tempat tidur, tengah menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut dan seolah ingin menyatu dengan tembok dibelakangnya. Draco berjalan mendekat dengan Theo dibelakangnya.

Refleks, Harry langsung menjerit saat Draco sisa beberapa langkah darinya. "Menjauh dariku, kau bedebah sialan!"

Draco langsung berhenti ditempat, walau sebenarnya bukan umpatan itu yang membuatnya berhenti, namun kulit telanjang Harry yang hampir tak tertutup sempurna oleh selimut, kulit itu begitu putih sewarna susu cream, tanpa bulu sedikitpun, pinggulnya yang ramping tercetak samar-samar dan menggoda. Mau tak mau Draco langsung merasa posesif saat menyadari Theo juga melihatnya.

Dengan nafsu, Draco mendekat pada Harry tanpa memperdulikan umpatan kasar yang sungguh tak sesuai dengan wajah innocent-nya, pemuda mungil itu terus menekan tubuhnya sendiri kedinding saat tubuh kekar itu mendekat padanya, remaja bersurai acak-acakan itu seolah berharap dinding itu ikut mundur. Draco kini berada sangat dekat dengan Harry, hingga tubuhnya yang lebih besar menutupi setiap inci tubuh kecil Harry dari pandangan Theo. Mata abu-abunya memandang penuh nafsu pada kulit dan tubuh itu. Tak sadar ia menjilat bibirnya karena tergiur. Hanya dengan memandang kulit itu saja, Draco sudah merasakan sesak pada celananya.

Draco membayangkan Harry berbaring dibawah tubuhnya, dengan wajah merah dan terengah-engah, tubuh mungilnya telanjang, tak ada hal konyol seperti selimut yang menghalangi pandangan Draco dari tubuh mungil nan indah itu. Jeritan dan erangan memenuhi kamar Draco saat ia menyatukan kasar dirinya pada tubuh Harry—

"Draco, kurasa kau harus memberikan tanda padanya," Theo terbatuk menyadarkan Draco yang sebenarnya sudah ingin mencabuli Harry saat itu juga. Draco berbalik lewat bahunya, memandang Theo seolah sahabatnya itu akan merebut Harry darinya.

Kata-kata Theo kemudian seolah baru sampai ditelinga Draco. "Tanda?" oh ya, tentu saja, tanda. Setiap selir memiliki tanda ditubuhnya, tanda itu biasanya berlambang kerajaan, yang dicetak menggunakan besi panas dikulit selir. Tapi tidak, Draco tak ingin merusak kulit sehalus bayi didepannya ini dengan tanda.

"Tidak, Theo. Ambilkan aku gelang," perintah Draco, yang kembali menunduk memandang Harry yang gemetar terpaku dibawah tatapan matanya yang dingin dan penuh nafsu. Theo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Draco memandang Harry, sepersekian detik kemudian mencoba mengendalikan diri, dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh, ia mencoba tersenyum ramah berusaha mendapat kepercayaan Harry bahwa sebenarnya ia bukanlah bedebah sialan seperti diumpatannya barusan. Draco mengulurkan tangan hendak berjabat.

Harry yang awalnya terperangah dengan perubahan situasi, memandang tangan besar didepannya itu dengan pandangan menghina, ia tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk membalas jabatan tangan itu.

Draco masih tersenyum. "Ayolah, Harry, kupikir kau harus menghentikan pandanganmu itu seolah aku adalah pemerkosa bajingan, dan kita harus sedikit berkenalan."

"Aku tidak sudi berkenalan denganmu, bangsat! Kau harus melepaskanku! Aku bukan milikmu, aku sudah dimiliki orang lain! Menjauh dariku brengsek!" ludah Harry, dengan tangan mungil gemetar yang mempertahankan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Senyumnya perlahan memudar, Draco lalu menurunkan tangan seperti sedang menjatuhkan tangannya, ia tak membayangkan kalau keramahan tak berpengaruh pada anak laki-laki berwajah malaikat seperti Harry. Apa ini karena wajahnya? Apa wajah Draco terlalu menggambarkan kebiasannya sehari-hari sebagai seorang pangeran tidak tau diri yang sering bercinta dengan gadis-gadis yang ia inginkan?

Draco kemudian menangkup wajah Harry dengan satu tangannya yang besar, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Harry, hingga bibir mereka hanya berpisah beberapa inci, mata mereka saling menatap dalam, dan Draco bergumam. "Jaga kata-katamu, sayang. Karena apapun yang kau katakan tak berpengaruh padaku. Aku tak akan mengklaimmu malam ini, tapi hari itu akan datang, dimana bergumul dan menjerit diranjangku adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan," Draco lalu melepas wajah Harry. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Theo yang sudah berada dibelakangnya, dan langsung menerima sebuah gelang.

Draco menarik paksa satu lengan putih Harry yang mencengkram selimut, membuat selimut itu jatuh dan menampakkan leher dan bahunya yang mulus, namun Draco tak memperhatikan karena ia langsung memasangkan gelang pada pergelangan tangan Harry, seperti sedang memasang borgol.

Setelah selesai, Draco tersenyum miring. "Kau milikku sekarang, Harry," bisiknya ditelinga pemuda mungil itu. Lalu berbalik berjalan keluar diikuti Theo.

Pintu berdebam tertutup, meninggalkan Harry yang meringis pada tangannya yang dicengkram hingga memerah oleh sang pangeran Slytherin. Terlingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya adalah sebuah gelang perak kecil yang elegan, gelang itu berbentuk seperti ular perak kecil yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangan Harry, dengan lambang kerajaan Slytherin dan ukiran nama Draco. Gelang itu terpasang sempurna seolah melekat dikulitnya. Air mata bening mengalir disudut manik hijaunya saat memandang gelang itu, seolah gelang itu adalah benteng tebal yang menghalanginya keluar dari sini.

-oOo-

Sebuah sosok berdiri dikegelapan malam, ia adalah sebuah figur tinggi besar, yang memandang istana Slytherin dari luar. Matanya yang menyala menyipit penuh kebencian, wajahnya yang tampan terlihat penuh amarah. Harry telah diambil darinya, oleh seorang pegadai licik yang seharusnya ia bunuh, pangeran kini telah memilih Harry sebagai selirnya, dan ia tak akan membiarkan itu. Ia tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan tunangan kecilnya kembali kepelukannya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja, walau itu berarti harus menumpahkan darah seorang keturunan kerajaan.

Ia menyeringai dalam kegelapan, membuat wajahnya yang tampan penuh teror, ia lalu menyampirkan perlahan pedang ditangannya kesabuk celananya.

-oOo-

**Special thanks for, Rev, Fav and Foll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**His Little Fiance**

-oOo-

Cahaya matahari pagi menimpa wajah Harry, membuat wajahnya bersinar seperti malaikat tanpa halo dikepala. Matanya mengerjap pelan dan membuka berat menampakkan sepasang manik hijau cemerlang. Kasurnya terasa begitu nyaman, aroma lezat makanan terhirup indranya. Awalnya Harry mengira ia terbangun dikamar dirumah mungilnya, dan disambut masakan Mery yang selalu membuatkannya makanan favoritnya. Namun memori semalam kembali terbayang.

Ia tertidur setelah berusaha melepas gelang terkutuk dipergelangan tangannya semalaman. Ia masih berada di istana Slytherin, menjadi budak sex laki-laki yang disebut pangeran. Harry mengusap kedua matanya, dan bangun duduk dikasur, lalu menyingkap selimutnya. Harry mendapati Tonks tengah duduk didepan meja kecil berbentuk bundar, didekat pintu kaca besar yang mengarah ke balkon. Wanita cantik itu tengah meminum kopi, dengan pandangan yang jauh diluar balkon. Dimeja bundar kecil didepan Tonks terdapat berbagai makanan yang beruap.

"Mengapa kau tidak bergabung denganku, Harry? Kuyakin kau lapar," katanya ramah, sambil masih menyeruput kopinya.

Harry memang sangat lapar, jadi ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Tonks, pemuda bersurai berantakan itu lalu duduk dikursi didepan wanita itu. Harry memandang makanan lezat itu sebentar, lalu mulai mengambil semua jenisnya satu persatu. Meatloaf, kentang tumbuk, roti bakar mentega, bacon, telur. Lalu mulai menyusunnya dipiringnya sendiri. Tonks tersenyum kecil saat Harry mulai menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"Makan dengan benar Harry, setelah itu mandi dan berpakaian. Aku akan membawamu bertemu pangeran."

Harry berhenti menyuap makanannya dan memandang horor wanita yang kini bersurai pink itu. "Tidak, aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu Tonks, kau lihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku?" Harry menunjukkan pergelangan tangan disekitar gelangnya yang memar, awalnya itu hanya merah karena cengkraman sang pangeran, tapi lama-kelamaan berubah ungu memar.

"Itu bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah Harry—"

"Tapi aku tetap tak ingin bertemu dengannya! Aku hanya ingin bertemu tunanganku, ia pasti menghawatirkanku sekarang."

"Tunanganmu sekarang sudah bukan bagian darimu, karena kau milik pangeran."

"Aku bukan miliknya!"

Tonks menggeleng kecil. "Makanlah Harry, setelah itu mandi dan berpakaian. Kita akan mengobati memarmu, dan aku akan membawamu keliling istana sebagai ganti bertemu pangeran."

Harry yang ditangan kirinya terdapat garpu dan ditangan kanannya terdapat pisau makan, hanya cemberut, saat Tonks berjalan meninggalkannya.

-oOo-

Harry tengah berjalan pelan di istana, kakinya yang telanjang memijak lantai marmer dingin yang mewah, matanya memandang kagum pada sekeliling istana yang megah. Pilar-pilar besar yang berukir ular menyangga bangunan dengan kokoh, lantai marmer abstark menambah penampilan indah istana yang sangat luas, langit-langit yang tinggi tak tergapai berhiaskan ukiran indah dipinggirnya. Istana Slytherin memang megah luar dalam. Mau tidak mau, Harry yang sebenarnya tak ingin tur istana, harus mensyukuri itu sekarang.

"Kita akan ke taman belakang, ayo Harry."

Harry yang terlalu mengagumi arsitektur mewah nan indah istana, tak sadar kalau ternyata Tonks sedari tadi berjalan disampingnya. Wanita itu seperti biasa, berpakaian keren bak bodyguard, rambut pink-nya ia ikat kuda dengan poni yang hampir menutupi satu matanya, ia mengenakan sepatu boot sebetis, dan jubah merah hitam. Harry sendiri biasa-biasa saja, mengenakan kaos hitam dan hoodie abu-abu, ia bertelanjang kaki sebagai bentuk protesnya pada Tonks, karena wanita itu sebenarnya memaksa Harry mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti jalang.

"Istana memiliki 1000 kamar, dengan fungsi masing-masing—"

Harry tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Tonks, mereka kini berada dihalaman belakang istana yang luas, mereka memijak batu pualam yang disusun rapi diatas rumput hijau yang berkilau. Harry menyentuh-nyentuh pilar-pilar kecil yang menyangga atap diatas mereka sepanjang jalan, matanya menatap jauh pada halaman yang luar biasa luas penuh dengan bedeng bunga dan pepohonan itu. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, mata hijaunya memicing saat melihat gerakan semak dari jauh.

"Tonks," panggil Harry pada wanita yang kini berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya itu, sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau Harry berhenti mengikutinya.

"Harry! Kenapa kau tak mengikutiku? Ayo, kita akan pergi kekolam."

"Tidak, kau duluanlah, ada sesuatu yang harus kuperiksa," kata Harry dengan masih memandang semak itu dari jauh, ia lalu berjalan keluar dari setapak pualam, dan berlari kecil di rumput hijau, tak menghiraukan Tonks yang memanggil-manggil namanya menyuruhnya kembali.

Matanya masih memandang lurus pada semak, rumput terasa lembut dikaki mungilnya. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, Harry lalu menerjang masuk ke semak dan melompat memeluk sosok tinggi atletis yang berada dibalik situ. Lengan mungilnya mengalung dileher orang itu, dan kakinya menggantung beberapa inci ditanah saat orang itu mengangkatnya dalam pelukan.

"Tom! Aku tau kau akan datang!" serunya sambil sedikit terisak dileher si pemuda tampan yang ia peluk.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, love," kata Tom sayang, ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang rampingnya dengan erat dan menempelkan sisi pipinya pada rambut hitam berantakan tunangan kecilnya.

Baru sehari saja mereka tak bertemu rasanya seperti seabad, pelukan ini seolah pelukan setelah sekian lama. Setelah beberapa menit berbagi kehangatan, Tom menurunkan Harry, hingga pemuda mungil itu kembali menapaki tanah. Mereka melepas pelukan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku Tom. Ingusku menempel di bajumu," kata Hary sambil membersihkan mata dan hidungnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Tom memandang bahunya, kaos hitamnya memang basah, dia tertawa kecil. "Kurasa ini sudah biasa, love," katanya mengacak lembut rambut kelam Harry. Tangisan Harry memang sering mengiringi Tom, ketika ia akan kembali kesekolah Tom di Hogwarts, sekolah untuk semua anak disetiap kerajaan, termasuk para keturunan kerajaan bersekolah disana.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisiknya sambil mendongak memandang mata indah berwarna coklat keemasan yang menjadi pelengkap ketampanan wajah Tom.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Begitu juga Mery, pagi tadi ia membuatkanmu sarapan favoritmu, mengira kalau aku sudah menyelamatkanmu tadi malam."

"Aku juga merindukannya."

Tom mengecup bibir tunangannya lembut, betapa ia sangat menyukai bibir pink lembap yang manis itu. "Kita harus keluar dari sini love, kita akan pergi dari kerajaan Slytherin, kita akan kekerajaan Ravenclaw atau Hufflepuff," kata Tom cepat.

Harry mengangguk serius. Ia membiarkan tangannya ditarik oleh Tom untuk pergi. Namun pemuda tampan bermanik coklat keemasan itu berhenti saat merasakan sesuatu melingkar dipergelangan tunangannya. Tom menunduk memandang lengan Harry yang ia genggam lembut, walau sebenarnya telapak tangan Tom kasar dan kapalan berkat pekerjaan keras. Disitu terlingkar gelang perak berbentuk ular.

"Benda mengerikan apa ini?" tanyanya mengangkat tangan Harry dan memperhatikan gelang itu dengan seksama, ia mendengus jijik saat membaca ukiran nama pangeran Draco. "Kau belum diklaim olehnya kan?" tanyanya lagi kini memandang Harry.

Harry sedikit memerah pada tatapan tajam menyelidik pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak, aku tak akan membiarkan diriku disentuh olehnya. Sebelum dirimu," bisiknya pada kalimat terakhir.

Tom tersenyum sumringah, membuat wajahnya berbinar, ia sekali lagi memeluk tubuh mungil Harry. "Baguslah, aku ingin menjadi yang pertama love," bisiknya serak. Ia selalu bernafsu saat berbicara sesuatu yang intim pada tunangannya itu. Bagaimana tidak, wajah angelic Harry dan tubuhnya yang sungguh sangat menggoda menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tentu saja Tom, aku sudah janji kan?" katanya sembari memeluk lehernya. Kalau Tom ingin lehernya dipeluk Harry, ia harus menunduk sedikit, walau ia sudah menunduk, Harry masih harus sedikit berjinjit. "Kurasa kau harus melepas pelukanmu, Tom, sebelum kau yang mengklaimku disini," kata Harry tertawa saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan panjang menekan perutnya.

Tom melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit memerah, ia hampir selalu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat memeluk Harry, ia mengusap tengkuknya. "Maaf love."

"Kurasa ini sudah biasa, love," kata Harry tertawa melodik, karena mengulang kata-kata Tom. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Eh tunggu," Tom menangkap lengan mungilnya, Harry menoleh tanya. "Aku lupa, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu," pemuda tinggi itu meraba kantung celananya, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin kecil berwarna silver. Itu adalah cincin sederhana yang polos, tanpa ukiran dan hiasan. "Ini hanya cincin biasa, ini bukan perak atau emas, ini hanya alumunium. Aku membelinya tadi, dengan sedikit bekerja dan menjual beberapa barang dipasar."

Harry menutup mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca terharu. Gelang perak ditangannya memang jauh lebih indah dan mahal dari pada cincin itu. Namun jika itu diberikan oleh orang tercinta, batu kerikil pun menjadi berlian.

Harry hanya diam memandang senang ketika tunangannya menyematkan cincin itu dijari manisnya yang lentik. Ia lalu berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Tom lembut. "Terima kasih Tom! Aku sangat menyukainya."

Tom tersenyum sayang, betapa ia sangat mencintai Harry. "Kalu begitu ayo kita pergi, love, kita juga akan mencari tempat untuk melepas gelang terkutuk itu," dan mereka berlari bergandengan, menuju kedalam hutan yang lebat.

-oOo-

Draco berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor. Pakaiannya basah karena keringat, jubahnya ia ikat dipinggang, sedangkan kaus abu-abu yang dikenakannya melekat ditubuhnya karena basah, membuat otot-ototnya nampak jelas. Ia baru saja berlatih duel bersama Theo, dan karena menurutnya sudah cukup, ditambah Theo yang merasa pegal dan menyerah, jadi Draco pun pergi meninggalkan ruang duel.

Ia berencana mandi pagi ini, jadi mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kekamarnya. Saat setengah jalan, dua pengawal berlari menghampiri Draco. Mereka terengah-engah dan menumpu tangan pada lutut karena lelah.

"Pangeran, seseorang baru saja menyelinap ke lingkungan istana dan membawa selir Harry pergi keluar kerajaan."

Wajah Draco berkerut marah, matanya menyala-nyala. "Panggil Goyle! Suruh dia memimpin dan mengejar mereka! Sekarang!"

Dua pengawal itu membungkuk sedikit dan berlari meninggalkan Draco.

Pangeran Slytherin itu sangat kesal, ia memikirkan Harry, dan merencanakan berbagai macam siksaan bagi penculik selirnya yang tersayang. Alis pirang Draco berkedut saat ingat bahwa ia belum mengklaim Harry. Ia akan membunuh pencuri selirnya jika ia menyentuh miliknya sebelum dirinya.

-oOo-

Draco sedang duduk di kudanya, memandang sepasang kekasih itu. Ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tubuh atletis dan rambut coklat gelap, tengah memeluk erat pemuda mungil berkulit putih susu dari belakang. Sesekali si pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu mencium puncak kepala si pemuda mungil, atau menumpu dagunya dengan manis diantara rambut berantakan itu. Sementara si pemuda manis mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada seorang pria tua yang tengah berusaha melepas gelang yang menempel ditangan kirinya. Wajah sang pangeran Slytherin memerah, matanya berkilat seperti petir. Ingin rasanya ia menghunus pedangnya dan menancapkannya pada dada si pemuda bermanik emas.

Namun mata Draco melembut ketika memandang Harry yang terkikik kecil saat pemuda tinggi yang seumuran dengan Draco itu menenangkannya, seperti sedang menenangkan anak kecil yang diperiksa dokter. "Tom, dia hanya ingin melepas gelangku," Draco mendengar Harry menegur ringan saat 'Tom' berbisik sesuatu entah apa ditelinganya.

Draco memberi sinyal pada Goyle yang tengah bersembunyi tidak jauh darinya. Goyle mengangguk dan memimpin anak buahnya maju perlahan.

Suara tapak kuda diatas rumput, membuat Tom siaga, ia mengeratkan pelukan pada tunangannya dan memandang sekeliling desa subur itu. Matanya membelalak saat melihat beberapa pengawal kerajaan memacu kuda kearah dirinya dan Harry. Belum sempat gelang ditangan Harry lepas, Tom sudah menarik Harry berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berlari tanpa memandang kebelakang. Suara langkah kuda sudah memberi Harry informasi apa yang terjadi. Sementara Tom menarik lengannya sambil berlari, Harry menoleh sedikit kebelakang dan dengan terbelalak mendapati beberapa orang berlambang kerajaan Slytherin mengejar mereka dengan kuda.

Saat mereka berlari cukup jauh, sepasang kekasih itu kemudian menabrak seekor kuda besar didepan mereka, hingga mereka terpental ditanah. Harry berdiri dengan kaget saat mendapati pangeran Draco yang menunggangi kuda yang mereka tabrak, mata hijaunya membelalak horor. Belum sempat berkata-kata, ia lalu ditarik menaiki kuda sang pangeran, meninggalkan Tom yang masih ditanah.

"Tidak! Tidak, lepaskan aku barbar!" teriak Harry frustasi saat kuda yang dinaikinya dan pangeran menjauh meninggalkan Tom yang dikerubuti pengawal kerajaan. Matanya memanas, ia tak bisa membendung lagi tangisannya yang keluar. Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang pangeran yang menahannya dari belakang. Namun sia-sia tubuh kecilnya tak berarti apa-apa dibanding tubuh atletis dibelakangnya.

Tunangannya, kekasihnya, Tom-nya, disana, dikerubuti pengawal yang pasti kalah jumlah darinya. Harry khawatir pada Tom. Ia tau Tom adalah pemuda kuat dan pemberani. Pedang yang tersampir dipinggang Tom saat Harry menemuinya, adalah bukti kalau Tom sudah mempersiapkan ini semua. Tapi tetap saja, pengawal berkuda dengan jumlah banyak, mungkin membuatnya kewalahan.

Draco berkuda mendekati lingkungan istana, duduk didepannya Harry tengah bergetar karena terisak, dua tangan mungilnya menutupi wajahnya, membuat Draco harus mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang ramping itu agar tidak jatuh. Jantungnya sangat sesak mendengar tangisan pilu itu, rasanya seperti mendengar harpa kematian yang dimainkan oleh malaikat. Membuatmu sangat merasa bersalah. Tapi inilah yang terbaik kalau ia ingin memiliki Harry seutuhnya, walau sebenarnya ia belum memiliki hatinya.

Mereka melewati benteng dan berhenti didepan istana. Draco turun dari kudanya dan mengambil Harry dari pelana, ia lalu menempatkan tubuh mungil itu kebahunya. Harry menahan wajahnya yang merah menyala, sungguh memalukan digotong dibahu seorang pria seperti sekarung kentang. Draco terus berjalan memasuki istana, mengabaikan Harry yang berusaha melompat turun dari bahunya. Sang pangeran Slytherin berjalan sepanjang koridor mewah istana, menaiki tangga dan berkelok-kelok sepanjang koridor luas yang berjendela besar.

Draco berhenti didepan sebuah pintu besar berdaun ganda yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari pintu ruangan lainnya. Draco berjalan masuk, dan pemuda manis dibahunya langsung menghirup aroma pemuda yang menggotongnya ini memenuhi ruangan luas. Kamar ini pasti kamar Draco, sangat mewah dan luas, karpet beludru berwarna emerald, dinding perak, jendela kristal besar dan balkon luas. Aromanya seperti hutan, aroma yang sangat menyenangkan, namun wangi Tom masih lebih menenangkan, wangi marine yang tetap ada walau ia bekerja hingga berkeringat. Karena wangi itulah yang sangat familiar bagi Harry.

Lamunan Harry putus saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dibanting ke tempat tidur king size ditengah ruangan, tempat tidur empuk nan lembut itu memantulkan tubuh kecilnya. Ia menggigil ketika pangeran merangkak naik keatasnya, kedua tangan besar pangeran menumpu di kedua sisi Harry, mencegah agar ia tak menindih tubuh mungil itu. Tatapan Draco tajam, seperti sedang menatap selir lezatnya telanjang.

"Pangeran Draco, t-tolong lepaskan ak-aku."

Pada kata-kata itu, wajah Draco mengeras dan matanya menggelap. Ia mengelus pipi mulus Harry dengan jarinya. Si pemuda mungil hanya bisa bergetar pelan saat merasakan sentuhan jari dingin itu. Bukannya terasa lembut seperti sentuhan Tom, namun terasa mengintimidasi bak tatapan.

"Mengapa aku harus melepaskanmu, Harry? Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu, karena kau milikku sekarang. Haruskah aku menandaimu agar kau mengerti? Hm?" bisiknya serak, ia memandang Harry tergiur. Ingin rasanya ia menjilat sebutir air mata yang tumpah dari manik hijau itu. "Mengapa kau menangis, sayang? Apa aku terlalu mengerikan? Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika kau berprilaku baik."

Harry hanya bergetar pelan, wajahnya terasa beku karena hembusan nafas Draco yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mata silver itu begitu menusuk. Pemuda manis itu menggeliat pelan berusaha keluar dari bawah tubuh Draco, kedua tangan pangeran yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya seperti penjara yang menghalanginya. Tak sengaja, perut Harry menyenggol ereksi Draco yang menonjol. Harry memperhatikan memerah, ketika pangeran Slytherin memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi.

"Ingat, sayang, aku tak berpikir kau akan langsung menerima bahwa kau adalah milikku. Jadi, aku akan—berhenti menggeliat!"

Harry membeku, dan kembali terdiam walau masih bergetar.

"Aku akan membuatmu menerima konsekuensinya."

Draco lalu berdiri kasar dari tempat tidur, ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar membuat jubah mewah dibelakangnya mengibas seperti asap cair. "Tonks akan menemuimu disini," kata terakhirnya terdengar sebelum ia menghilang dipintu.

Harry menghela nafas lega saat beban tubuh pangeran hilang dari atasnya, ia kemudian duduk ditengah tempat tidur besar itu sambil menangis memeluk lututnya, pikiran dan hatinya masih menghawatirkan tunangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu kembali membanting terbuka, Harry mengangkat wajahnya yang merah dan penuh air mata, lalu mendapati Tonks masuk dengan wajah marah.

"Harry! Aku tak percaya kau mengelabuiku! Kabur bersama tunanganmu itu sama dengan membunuh tunanganmu! Hh, aku harus menyalahkan wajah manis dan polosmu itu karena percaya denganmu begitu saja," ia berbicara cepat, tanpa memandang Harry. Wanita itu kemudian menarik lengan Harry agar mengikutinya. "Ayo, kau harus melihat ini."

Harry mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya, dan membiarkan dirinya diseret Tonks. "Melihat apa?"

"Lihat saja nanti, ayo."

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri istana, Harry hanya pasrah diseret-seret. Walau ia tak melihat wajah Tonks, ia tau kalau wanita itu pasti sangat marah padanya. Tonks sendiri pasti sudah dimarahi oleh Draco karena lengah dan membiarkan Harry kabur. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruang bawah tanah berdinding dan lantai batu. Walau hanya ruang bawah tanah, tempat itu tetap luas.

Tonks membuka sebuah pintu jeruji besi yang besar, mereka lalu masuk, tempat itu luas, di tengah ruangan yang semuanya batu itu, terdapat sebuah panggung kayu kecil dengan tiang dikedua sisinya, panggung itu dikelilingi beberapa pengawal. Mata emerald Harry membelalak berkaca-kaca saat melihat kekasihnya diatas panggung kecil itu. Tom berlutut ditengah panggung kayu, kedua tangannya dirantai di tiang yang berdiri dikedua sisi panggung, ia bertelanjang dada, dan penuh luka-luka.

Tanpa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi, Harry berlari sekuat kakinya membawanya, air matanya jatuh dan terbang dari pipinya, pandangannya kabur karena linangan air mata dipelupuknya. "Tom!"

Tom berbalik lemah pada asal suara, ia tersenyum sayang saat melihat cintanya berlari kearahnya. "Love," suaranya begitu kecil dan ringkih, bersuara saja membuatnya kesakitan.

Belum sempat Harry memeluk tunangannya, dua pengawal menangkapnya tepat didepan Tom. Tubuh kecilnya meronta, air matanya jatuh deras. Tom penuh luka, kulitnya yang bersih dikotori memar. Jantung Harry terasa sesak melihat keadaan kekasihnya. "Lepaskan aku!" ia terisak keras, kakinya tak sanggup berdiri, jadi ia jatuh berlutut didepan Tom.

Tom berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, ia ingin merengkuh Harry, ingin memeluknya dan menenangkannya bahwa sebenarnya ini bukanlah apa-apa. Namun sia-sia rantai yang mengikat tangannya hanya bergetar saat ia berusaha meraih tubuh mungil didepannya.

"Sayang."

Panggilan halus dibelakang Harry, membuatnya menoleh. Draco berdiri disana memandang Harry yang berlutut menangis, dengan pandangan datar. Draco lalu menarik Harry agar berdiri disisinya, ia merapatkan tubuh Harry disampingnya, lalu menggandeng pinggangnya yang ramping. Draco menyeringai saat mamandang wajah marah penuh possessif Tom Riddle. Mata emas itu memandang silver Draco dengan menantang, seolah mengajaknya berduel jika ingin memiliki Harry.

Draco memutuskan pandangan itu dan memandang para pengawal disekelilingnya. "Saya ingin menginformasikan, bahwa Tom Riddle telah membawa kabur selir saya, dan telah membunuh tiga pengawal kerajaan. Dia akan di timpa hukuman mati atas semua kelakuannya itu," Draco lalu mengangguk pada seorang pemanah di depan Tom. "Pada jantung," katanya dingin.

Si pemanah sudah menarik panahnya, namun Harry melepas tangan Draco dari pinggangnya dan memeluk Tom erat, sekaligus berusaha melindunginya. Si pemanah berhenti. Draco menyaksikan adegan dengan marah, sesak, sekaligus cemburu, seolah ada dua tembok yang menghimpit jantungnya.

Tubuh mungil Harry yang putih, sangat kontras pada tubuh besar Tom yang kotor dan penuh luka. Tom tak menghiraukan lukanya yang sakit saat disentuh Harry, ia merasa tenang saat tunangan kecilnya memeluknya, itu sudah cukup dari obat.

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh dia, aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau memaafkannya," isak Harry pilu, air matanya jatuh ditubuh atletis cintanya, membuat sedikit kotoran yang menempel menghilang.

Draco menyeringai, ia menyuruh pemanah itu pergi. "Apa saja?" katanya memastikan.

Harry mengangguk pelan, ia mendekap kepala Tom didadanya, sambil tangan putihnya mengelus rambut coklat gelapnya.

"Harry, ini mudah, aku hanya ingin kau tinggal disini selamanya, menerima posisimu dengan baik, tak pernah keluar dari lingkungan istana Slytherin dan tak pernah membuat hubungan apapun dengan tunanganmu."

Harry menatap pangeran ngeri, apanya yang mudah, ini adalah keinginan yang egois, ia menggeleng sedikit. Namun Draco mengartikannya sebagai tidak.

"Oke kalau begitu panah—"

"Tidak! Baiklah! Asal kau membebaskan Tom!"

"Tentu saja."

Tom membelalak ngeri. "Tidak! Love, jangan melakukan ini, kumohon," ia memelas dan menggerakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga berusaha melepas rantai yang terikat, usaha yang terlalu kuat hingga tiang besi di sisi panggung tempat rantai bergetar.

Harry menenangkannya, ia mengelus pipi memar Tom dengan lembut. "Shh, tenang cintaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji," bisiknya pilu, ia mengecup lembut bibir Tom dengan bibirnya mungilnya yang bergetar, rasa asin air mata membumbui ciuman manis itu.

Para penjaga melepas Tom dari rantainya dan mengangkatnya berdiri dengan kasar, untuk menyeretnya keluar istana. Tom yang masih lemah, masih berusaha meronta melepaskan diri.

Draco lalu menarik lengan kiri Harry, dan memandang marah sebuah cincin murahan kecil dijari manisnya, ia membuka cincin itu dengan paksa dan melemparnya didepan Tom. Harry memandang cincinnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berusaha menangkapnya, tapi terlambat cincin itu jatuh dan menghilang disela-sela panggung kayu.

Harry berlutut ditempat cincinnya menghilang, ia menangkup wajahnya dan menangis, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan Tom yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Jantungnya terasa tak berdetak lagi, walaupun berdenyut, denyutnya terasa sakit. Ia sangat sedih hingga merasa tubuhnya lemas, pandangannya menggelap, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Yang terakhir Harry rasakan adalah lengan kekar yang menggendongnya pergi.

-oOo-

**Thanks for reading! Review, just what do u think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**School**

-oOo-

Sepasang tangan mungil itu meraba-raba lantai batu, sesekali ia memasukkan tangan putihnya dibawah celah panggung kayu. Ingin rasanya ia menyelip masuk dibawah panggung kayu itu dan mencarinya dengan mudah. Ia berusaha memasukkan kepalanya, membuat pipi mulus itu harus menempel dengan lantai batu, sia-sia, celah itu terlalu kecil untuk kepalanya. Pemuda mungil itu membuang nafas, lalu kembali menegakkan badannya.

Jeruji besi tak jauh darinya berderit, ia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang wanita bersurai pink, melongok sebentar lalu masuk dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Harry? Kau sudah siuman rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tadi aku baru mau mengajakmu makan siang, tapi kau sudah menghilang. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mencari cincinku," jawab Harry singkat, matanya masih mengedar pada lantai dan panggung kayu didepannya, ia mengacak rambut hitam itu dengan frustasi.

Tonks ber-oh, matanya juga ikut memandang pada arah pandang Harry. Mencoba menemukan cincin kecil yang dilepas paksa dari jari manis Harry, dan dibuang oleh pangeran.

"Harry."

"Hm?"

"Harry! Lihat aku!" entah mengapa, Tonks menjadi dramatis.

Mau tidak mau, Harry berhenti menggaruk tengkuknya dan memandang Tonks penuh tanya. "Aku sudah melihatmu, apa?"

Tonks menarik lengan kecil Harry dan menyuruhnya duduk dipinggir panggung kayu, Harry menurut walau matanya masih melirik lantai batu, dan kemudian Tonks ikut duduk disampingnya. "Harry, kau bersekolah di Hogwarts?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh?" lirikan Harry pada lantai terputus, ia memandang Tonks bingung, itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak penting, apalagi Tonks bertanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Jawab saja."

"Jawabannya, tidak."

Giliran Tonks yang bingung, ia menelengkan kepalanya kekiri sedikit, bukannya tampak lucu seperti anak kucing, ia malah tampak sangar dengan mata menyipit. "Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya semua anak disetiap kerajaan bersekolah disana?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu? Apakah ini penting?"

"Harus Harry, ini penting."

Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku tidak bersekolah disana karena aku bersekolah dirumah, hanya Tom saja yang bersekolah di Hogwarts."

"Bersekolah dirumah? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Mery, ibu Tom."

"Mery, ibu Tom? Kalian memanggilnya dengan namanya?"

"Ya, dia tak ingin dipanggil 'ibu' walau dia yang merawat kami sedari bayi, dan namanya juga sedikit aneh, jadi kami memanggilnya Mery."

"Eh? Kau dirawat oleh ibu Tom sedari bayi? Dimana orang tuamu Harry?"

"Oke, aku cerita. Sebenarnya aku dibeli oleh Mery disebuah pasar gelap. Saat itu ia tengah ingin membelikan Tom sebuah obat untuk demamnya yang parah. Mery mendengar tangisanku, dan mendapatiku disebuah meja lelang yang sepi, dengan hanya selimut berwarna merah emas, katanya aku menangis terus dan tak ada yang ingin menenangkanku. Ia iba, dan akhirnya mendekatiku, ia langsung menyukaiku saat melihatku, akhirnya dengan semua uang yang ia bawa, dan beberapa tambahan barang, aku pun dibeli olehnya. Uang yang seharusnya dibeli untuk obat Tom habis, tapi Mery bersyukur saat kembali kerumah dan mendapati Tom sembuh. Sejak saat itu Mery sangat menyayangiku dan menganggapku semacam keberuntungan."

Entah mengapa semua itu meluncur dari bibir Harry dengan mulusnya, bak membacakan synopsis buku kesukaannya. Ia merasa percaya dengan Tonks, dan menurutnya, gadis itu boleh tau mengenai kehidupan awalnya. Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum tipis.

Susah untuk percaya, kalau seorang bayi manis seperti Harry (Tonks bisa tau kalau Harry itu manis sedari bayi, karena sekarang saja ia masih baby face, sangat manis dan menawan) berada dipasar gelap, apalagi dalam keadaan menangis dan tak ada yang memperhatikan. Dan kenapa Harry bisa dijual dipasar gelap? Apa orang tuanya tak menginginkannya? Pertanyaan ini cukup absurd, karena siapapun yang melihat Harry pasti menginginkan bayi imut sepertinya. Tapi Tonks tak bertanya tentang itu, takut menyinggung.

Tonks ingin sekali kembali bertanya dengan serangkaian pertanyaan mengganggu yang membuatnya penasaran. Tapi ia urungkan. Dan saat ia memikirkan pertanyaan itu, ia menggeleng sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang sekolahku?" tanya Harry kemudian.

"Tidak apa," jeda berpikir. "Nanti malam kau harus bertemu dengan pangeran, Harry."

"Untuk?"

"Bertemu saja, aku akan mengantarmu. Yah, mungkin ia akan membicarakan sesuatu mengenai sekolah."

Sekolah? Apa pangeran akan memberitahu Harry bahwa ia akan kembali ke sekolahnya, di Hogwarts? Berhubung musim liburan hampir berakhir. Kalau iya, tak perlu repot-repot, karena ia malah akan senang.

"Ayo kita makan siang, Harry!"

Pemikiran Harry buyar tentang seribu satu cara kabur dari istana Slytherin jika Draco kembali kesekolah. Ia memandang Tonks sejenak sebelum kembali pada lantai disekelilingnya. "Kau duluanlah, aku ingin mencari cincinku."

"Tidak, kau harus makan siang tepat waktu. Nanti aku suruh penjaga mencarikannya untukmu, oke?"

Dengan nada seperti itu, Harry harus menjawab dengan anggukan berat. "Baiklah."

Dan seperti biasa, ia diseret oleh Tonks keluar dari penjara bawah tanah.

-oOo-

Harry berjalan menghentak sepanjang koridor terbuka di istana. Bayangan hitam hasil cahaya bulan mengikuti disampingnya. Pemuda mungil itu tengah mencari kamar pangeran. Tonks yang seharusnya menemaninya setelah makan malam, malah pergi entah kemana.

"Harry, ada yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku tak bisa menemanimu kekamar pangeran. Kau pergi sendiri, oke? Kau masih ingat jalannya kan?" dan gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Harry yang masih menggigit ayam panggangnya.

Sedari Harry berjalan, ia tak menemui satu pengawal istana pun yang biasanya berkeliling menjaga. Ia menghela nafas pendek, memandang bulan besar yang seolah mengikutinya berjalan menyusuri koridor. Sesekali ia memeluk dirinya saat merasakan angin menerpa kulit mulusnya. Pakaian Harry sekarang memang sangat cocok dipakai dimalam hari, jika kau ingin masuk angin. Sebuah kaus tipis berwarna abu-abu yang ketat, dan memperlihatkan pinggangnya yang ramping, lengan kaus pun sangat pendek, ditambah hotpants berwarna gelap yang mengekspos paha dan kaki jenjangnya yang putih. Pakaian yang tak membantu apapun.

Tiba-tiba sosok tinggi ramping berjalan dari arah berlawanan mendekatinya, Harry berhenti melangkah memperhatikan bayangan yang sepertinya memandang bulan dan tidak melihat Harry. Itu tidak mungkin Tonks, wanita yang selalu mengubah warna rambutnya itu tak mungkin mengenakan gaun. Sosok itupun langsung berada beberapa langkah didepan Harry, dan berhenti memandanginya. Pemuda manis itu melongo sejenak, kemudian membungkuk sedikit dengan cepat, saat menyadari siapa itu.

"My Queen," sapa Harry formal. Meski Harry membungkuk dan hanya bisa melihat lantai, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau mata sang ratu memandangnya bingung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya sang ratu pelan, memandang tubuh mungil berambut hitam didepannya.

"Saya selir pangeran Draco. Yang mulia," kata Harry masih membunguk dengan gaya gentle yang sia-sia, karena perawakan tubuhnya tak bisa dikatakan lelaki.

"Berdirilah," perintah sang ratu.

Harry menegakkan tubuh dan langsung mendapati bola mata biru menyala yang memandangnya intens. Ratu Slytherin, Narcissa Malfoy, adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah bangsawan. Selama Harry disini, ia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu. Rambut pirang ratu Malfoy disanggul sederhana tanpa hiasan. Ia mengenakan gaun malam berwarna perak sedikit transparan dengan renda emas, gaun itu jatuh seperti air hingga menutupi kedua kakinya, ratu bertubuh ramping dan bahkan lebih tinggi dari Harry.

"Oh, kau cantik sekali!" puji sang ratu antusias.

Dapat Harry simpulkan kalau sang ratu adalah orang yang ekspresif, walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantah pujian itu. Demi basilisk dikerajaan Slytherin, Harry bukanlah perempuan, ia sangat tidak suka jika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya yang identik dengan wanita. Tapi ia tak bisa menunjukkan sekarang tentunya.

"Siapa namamu sayang?" tanya ratu lembut, yang mengingatkan Harry akan Mery.

"Harry Riddle."

"Eh, nama laki-laki?"

Ingin rasanya Harry menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ternyata ia memang benar-benar dikira perempuan. "Saya memang laki-laki. Ratu."

Sang ratu awalnya terdiam sejenak, seolah berusaha mempercayai pernyataan Harry. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan dikoridor luar malam-malam begini, manis? Bukankah seharusnya kau melakukan tugas selir, melayani hasrat biologis pangeran?"

Mata Harry sedikit membelalak dan pipinya memerah. Dia memang terlalu polos untuk memikirkan itu, apalagi Ratu mengatakannya langsung, walau bukan dengan kata-kata vulgar. "Saya sedang mencari kamarnya," tapi bukan untuk melakukan 'itu' dengannya. Lanjut Harry dalam hati.

Sang ratu tersenyum manis. "Mau kuantar?"

"Eh, um—" Harry tidak bisa langsung mengiyakan, tentunya hal sepele seperti ini harus ia lakukan sendiri, dan tidak menerima bantuan, apalagi dari seorang ratu.

"Sudahlah, ayo kuantar."

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama. Entah mengapa Harry gugup berjalan bersama ratu Slytherin, wanita yang biasanya ia lihat berdiri anggun di atas balkon teratas istana, atau duduk manis dikereta kuda mewah, kini berada disampingnya.

Harry mendongak kesamping, melihat sisi wajah sang ratu yang tersenyum ringan. Seketika ratu mendapati Harry memandang wajahnya, membuat Harry lalu kembali memfokuskan jalan didepannya.

"Harry, aku bingung mengapa kau tidak tau kamar Draco, bukankah seharusnya kau menghabiskan malam disana selama dua hari ini?"

"Um, itu—" ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dirinya pun bingung mengapa ia belum di klaim, tapi ia bersyukur karenanya.

Harry diselamatkan dari pertanyaan yang harus dijawab itu, ketika Ratu berhenti beberapa langkah didepan sebuah pintu kayu besar nan mewah yang dihiasi ukiran ular besar, yang ia tau sebagai Basilisk, hewan kebanggan kerajaan Slytherin.

Pintu kamar itu sedikit membuat Harry bergidik, cahaya jendela besar berkaca kristal disampingnya membuat ukiran basilisk itu terlihat hidup. Pemuda itu meneguk ludah.

"Baiklah cantik, kita sudah sampai. Sampai ketemu lagi," dan sang ratu pergi meninggalkan Harry yang masih terdiam didepan pintu.

Pikiran Harry hanya satu. Apa yang diinginkan pangeran?

Harry meraih handle pintu emerald yang berkilau sewarna maniknya itu, ia putar perlahan, dan mendorongnya pelan, namun suara deritnya menggema didalam ruangan gelap disitu. Terasa sangat sepi dan mencekam. Wangi hutan dan dedaunan segar yang pernah dihirup Harry dulu kini hilang digantikan bau menyengat dan dingin yang aneh, seperti kamar terbengkalai.

Harry melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar yang gelap gulita itu, hanya cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela besar tak bertirai, membuat siluet beberapa perabotan mewah disitu. Ditutupnya pintu dibelakangnya hingga terdengar bunyi klik. Ia terdiam sebentar didekat pintu memandang sekeliling. Dindingnya berwarna perak, seperti warna mata sang empunya kamar, dari cahaya jendela, Harry juga bisa melihat sebuah karpet besar dengan lambang basilisk Slytherin. Dan sebuah tempat tidur king size berseprai sutra yang pernah ia baringi dalam keadaan merana.

Kaki putihnya melangkah perlahan, tak tau kearah mana. Kenapa disini sangat sunyi? Ada orang kah? Dimana penghuninya? Kamar ini memang sangat dingin dan terkesan lembap, seperti sarang basilisk. Yah, sarang basilisk dan kamar ini memang sama, sama-sama berisi makhluk jahat. Pikirnya jelek.

Harry mencoba mendekati karpet besar ditengah ruangan itu, ia punya keinginan sendiri untuk menyentuhkan kakinya. Dan benar saja, karpet itu sangat lembut, telapak kaki Harry sedikit tenggelam karena ketebalan bulunya, karpet yang hangat.

"Sayang."

Harry hampir terjatuh, mendengar suara maskulin itu. Sedang asik-asiknya menikmati kelembutan karpet, suara itu mengganggu, Harry berbalik, dan langsung berpapasan dengan perut sixpack. Ia mendongak perlahan, dan mendapati wajah datar yang disinari cahaya remang-remang, wajah orang yang tadi ia samakan dengan basilisk, wajah sang pangeran.

"Pangeran," kata Harry dingin. Mencoba membayangkan dirinya lebih tinggi dari orang didepannya jadi ia bisa berani.

Sang pangeran malah tersenyum lembut, membuat Harry bergidik lagi, ia tak pantas dengan senyuman itu.

"Jadi, ingin membicarakan apa?" kata Harry langsung, ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Berpakaian jalang seperti yang Harry kenakan, ditambah pangeran Slytherin yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam, membuatnya berpikiran tak enak.

Harry lalu memandang Draco yang sedang berjalan melewatinya menuju jendela kristal besar, jendela itu lebih seperti dinding kaca yang membuatmu dapat melihat segalanya. Sang pangeran berdiri disana dan memandang langit. "Kudengar kau tak bersekolah di Hogwarts?" 

Pasti ia mendengarnya dari Tonks, pikir Harry sedikit sewot. "Ya," ia menjawab seadanya sambil mencoba mendekat pada sang pangeran, ia berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang Draco dan memandang punggungnya yang kekar dengan memerah.

"Kau akan bersekolah disana bersamaku," Draco berbalik dan memandang Harry.

Harry tidak tau harus kaget atau apa, setaunya tak pernah ada seorang selir yang ikut pangerannya ke Hogwarts, karena itu pasti memalukan (bagi si selir). Harry membayangkan jika dirinya bersekolah dengan Draco disana, ia mengenakan kalung dengan rantai panjang dilehernya, dan rantai itu dipegang Draco seperti memegang tali hewan peliharaan—oke, mungkin Harry terlalu berlebihan. Tapi ia tak mau pergi bersama Draco, ia lebih senang di istana dan mencoba kabur.

"Tidak, aku tak akan pergi."

Mata silver itu menyipit tak suka, ia mendekati Harry dengan langkah ringan. "Kau harus pergi," setiap langkah maju yang ia ambil, adalah langkah mundur yang Harry pilih. "Kau tak punya pilihan."

"Tapi kau tak berhak menentukan!" Harry memekik jengkel.

Maju, mundur, maju, mundur, maju, dan Harry langsung tak bisa lagi mundur, karena tempat tidur dibelakangnya menghalangi kakinya. Terpaksa ia berhadapan dengan tubuh atletis tegap didepannya, ia meneguk ludah. Tapi ia bisa menahan kegugupannya, tubuh hot didepannya ini bukan yang pertama kali. Tom yang topless dengan keringat yang mengucur sehabis pulang kerja selalu menggodanya.

"Aku berhak menentukan. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau kau itu milikku?" Draco tak bisa menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh bibir pink itu. Saat ia mendekatkan jarinya ke wajah selirnya yang menggiurkan, jari telunjuknya langsung merasakan sensasi empuk dan kenyal. Harry bergeming, memandang sang pangeran dengan tajam, tak menghiraukan jari yang mempermainkan bibirnya.

Diusapnya bibir kenyal itu, rasanya sangat lembut, dan sedikit basah—sekarang Draco sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan ereksinya yang terasa sesak dicelana. Sial, mengapa ia harus terus seperti ini dihadapan Harry. Pikirannya kemudian melayang. Bagaimana rasanya jika bibir mungil itu melingkar di ereksinya, menjilatnya, menghisapnya—

"Yang mulia pangeran!" Harry menekankan setiap katanya dengan jengkel, pasti orang didepannya ini sedang berpikiran mesum. Pikirnya jengkel.

Tak sadar, ternyata Draco sedari tadi memejamkan matanya, dan jari telunjuknya kini sudah masuk diantara belahan bibir Harry, pantas pemuda mungil itu terdengar sedikit sulit berbicara. Draco menarik kembali jarinya, sambil menyeringai.

Ia menunduk perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Harry, membuat pemuda mungil itu bergetar pelan karena nafas dinginnya yang menyapu telinga dan lehernya. "Kau tau, tugas selir, sayang?"

Harry meneguk ludah, ia mendorong dada bidang sang pengeran dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat wajah Draco menjauh, tapi ia masih bergeming ditempatnya. "Menjauh dariku!" katanya dingin, matanya menyipit tajam. Kalau ia berani menyentuhnya—entahlah, Harry tidak tau harus melakukan apa, yang penting ia masih ingin memberikan tubuhnya pada Tom untuk pertama kali.

Draco tertawa kecil, dan Harry mengeryit, karena menganggap tawa itu tawa sinting. "Entah apa yang kupikirkan. Kenapa aku tidak langsung menyetubuhimu, padahal kau disini dengan pakaian seperti itu. Tinggal kudorong kau ke ranjang dibelakangmu dan kurobek semua kain yang tipis itu."

Harry memerah hingga ketelinga, matanya menyipit marah. "Dalam pikiranmu, sialan! Karena tak akan pernah kubiarkan!"

"Berarti kau memaksaku melakukan pemerkosaan? Tak apa, aku senang bermain kekerasan."

"Jangan coba-coba, bajingan," suara Harry begetar, kedua tangan mungilnya mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Sedangkan Draco terus mendekat padanya, hingga Harry hampir bisa merasakan otot perut sixpack itu menekan tubuhnya, bersamaan dengan wangi hutan mint.

"Ckckck, sayang. Mengapa kau tidak menerima statusmu? Seharusnya dua malam ini, kau berada dikamarku, melayaniku dengan tubuhmu itu, membuka pahamu yang mulus itu lebar-lebar dan menikmati, tinggal mendesah dan mengerang saja sudah membuatku mendengar musik."

Harry masih terdiam, pupilnya bergetar, tatapannya tajam, telinganya panas mendengar semua takdir yang dikatakan Draco. "Kau tidak akan memilikiku seutuhnya. Aku lebih baik mati, daripada mendesah dibawahmu seperti pelacur murahan."

Pandangan Draco memburam. "Tak memilikimu seutuhnya? Pada faktanya kau akan menjadi permaisuriku nanti, sayang. Kita akan menikah, memimpin kerajaan Slytherin bersama, memiliki dua orang putra atau mungkin lima orang putra? Aku ingin sekali istana diisi semangat sepertimu nanti."

Mata Harry memanas, dan terasa berair. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang pernah Tom janjikan padanya. Menikah dan anak-anak. "Kau tak mengerti dengan kepemilikan seutuhnya? Kau boleh memiliki tubuhku, tapi kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan hatiku. Bukankah seorang raja nantinya harus memiliki permaisuri yang akan membangun kerajaan dengan cinta bersama?"

"Kita akan membangun cinta bersama, sayang. Aku mencintaimu, aku menunggumu mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Kau menunggu kesia-siaan. Aku tak bisa melupakan Tom."

Deg!

Jantung Draco berhenti seketika. Oh astaga, belum pernah rasanya hatinya berdarah sebegini parahnya. Es yang menyelimuti hatinya, yang dulunya meleleh karena Harry, kini mulai membeku lagi. "Kau hanya BELUM melupakan DIA," Draco emosi, rasa menyesal karena tak membunuh Tom, kini menghinggapinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya," bisik Draco sensual. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, sedangkan si pemuda mungil mematung karena hipnotis manik perak, biasanya ia akan mendapati manik emas dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Harry membelalak saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Tangan mungilnya mencoba mendorong dada bidang sang pangeran, namun sia-sia, Draco menangkup wajah Harry dengan kedua tangannya, memaksanya tak bergerak. Beberapa saat kemudian Harry terbuai dengan dingin yang menjadi hangat, dan kelembutan bibirnya, hingga ia ikut memejamkan mata perlahan. Tak sadar, lengannya bergantung di leher Draco, mencoba mendapatkan pegangan karena kakinya yang mulai lemas karena lumatan sang pangeran. Dengan kerapatan tubuh mereka, Harry bisa merasakan kejantanan Draco yang keras dan menekan perutnya.

Draco tersenyum dalam ciumannya, ia menghisap bibir Harry dengan rakus, merasakan lembutnya bibir merah muda yang sehalus kelopak bunga, ia menjilat bibir kenyal itu atas bawah, terus mendominasi seperti alpha male diantara permainan mereka. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya diantara belahan bibir pink Harry yang sedikit koyak karena isapan dan gigitannya itu. Membuat Harry mengerang, melepas gigitannya pada bibir Draco, dan membuka mulutnya untuk sang pangeran.

"Hahhhh... emphhh..."

Draco mengeksplorasi mulut manis itu, menelusuri giginya yang rapi, menghisap lidah si manik emerald, dan memaksa Harry menelan saliva pangeran, sementara Draco sendiri sudah menelan saliva Harry yang legit, hingga terdengar suara kecipak basah. Terlalu banyak saliva yang memenuhi mulut mereka berdua. Membuat sedikit saliva kental campuran mereka, mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Harry hingga membasahi lehernya. Tak menghiraukan basah liur yang kini membasahi leher kaosnya, mereka terus berciuman liar. Bahkan tangan Harry sudah mencengkram rambut pirang Draco hingga berantakan. Dan, kaki mungilnya tak sepenuhnya menapak karena lemas, membiarkan beban tubuhnya ditopang tubuh kekar itu.

Tangan besar itu mulai melepas wajah Harry, dan menggerayangi tubuhnya yang mulus. Harry bisa merasakan tangan dingin itu kini menelusup dibalik kaosnya yang tipis, dan meremas dadanya, membuat Harry membuka mata dengan terkejut, dan mengambil kesempatan lengah Draco, untuk mendorong tubuh besar pangeran Slytherin itu menjauh.

Mata emeraldnya membelalak horor, memandang sang pangeran yang kini mengumpat sambil terengah-engah, mengingat ciuman mereka tak memberi jeda untuk udara. Bibir Draco merah dan bengkak, dan sedikit terkoyak atas bawah. Ia yakin keadaannya tak jauh berbeda. Pemuda manis itu mengusap bibirnya yang basah, karena liur yang tumpah disudut bibir hingga leher kaosnya. Tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dan apa yang baru saja membuatnya melakukannya. "Kau—" katanya bergetar, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Draco mendekat mencoba menenangkan tubuh mungil yang kini bergetar itu. "Tak apa, Harry itu hanya ciuman," tangannya terangkat ingin mengelus surai berantakan itu.

"Menjauh dariku, Draco. kau sudah membuatku jijik!" katanya membentak dengan pedas.

Draco menarik kembali tangannya, dan memandang Harry tak percaya. Sebegitu mengerikannya kah ia dimata Harry? Apa semua kebencian ini dikarenakan tunangan Harry yang seharusnya mati ditangannya itu?

Memikirkan itu membuat Draco kembali emosi, ingin rasanya ia meledakkan emosi itu sekarang, tapi ia tak mau membuat si manis dan rapuh didepannya ini kembali merasakan kebencian karena sifatnya. Sebagai gantinya Draco tersenyum mengerikan, sembari mengelus bibir Harry yang merah dan bergetar.

Harry yang melihat pupil Draco memerah seperti hewan buas yang marah, hanya terpaku takut. Melupakan amarah yang sebenarnya ingin ia umpatkan pada sang pangeran.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi sekarang, sayang. Hasil pembicaraan ini adalah, kau milikku, dan kau akan ke Hogwarts bersamaku," ia memandang bibir mungil itu dengan tatapan nafsu, ereksinya menyesakkan dibawah. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka matanya pelan. "Lain kali, aku ingin bibir cantikmu ini memanjakan sesuatuku yang lain," bisiknya pelan dengan desahan. Ia lalu bebalik dan berjalan cepat menuju jendela kamar yang besar, dan berdiri disitu memunggungi Harry. "Pergilah kekamarmu dan istirahat. Kita akan ke Hogwarts lima hari lagi."

Pemuda cantik itu mencoba melangkah, kakinya terasa lemas, ia tak akan menyangka kalau permainan Draco akan membuatnya begini, berhubung selama mereka berciuman, tubuh mungilnya di topang oleh tubuh kekar sang pangeran. Langkah kedua, kaki kirinya mulai bergetar, hingga ia mulai jatuh berlutut dilantai dengan tangan yang menyangganya, sambil terengah-engah. Ia mencoba berdiri, tak menghiraukan tatapan khawatir Draco, dan menepis lengan kekar yang ingin menggendongnya itu. Ia pun berjalan tertatih meninggalkan kamar yang pasti akan menghantuinya itu.

-oOo-

**Your response makes Me happy!**


End file.
